Fight For Your Right to Love
by Kim Kil Whan
Summary: At first, Marshall and Fionna fell in love with no trouble. But Fionna is one of few women in Aaa, and Marshall is going to have to fight for her. Will Fionna fall for another man? Or woman...! (Rated T for later chapters)
1. The Hat Game

(3rd POV)

"Marshall Lee! You bring back my hat, right now! I need that!" Fionna yelled, making the Vampire King fly farther up as she failed at jumping to grab him. He floated down, Right out of her grasp as he dangled her precious bunny-eared hat right on top of her. They were messing around in the massive field next to Fionna's tree house. It was a beautiful, winter evening, so Marshall Lee didn't have to wear any sun protection. Instead, he was wearing a thick, black hoodie and some warm jeans. Fionna, as stubborn as usual, didn't want to wear her sweater, because it made her too slow.

"What, this hat? I don't think I can do that, sorry. But, if you can catch me in three hours, I will give it back with another prize of your choice. If I win, though, you must give me a prize of my choice."

"It's on, Blood Boy! GO!" Fionna bolted to her tree house and was almost there when Marshall realized what she was getting.

"NO GETTING CAKE, FIONNA!" he shouted, as she stopped in her tracks.

"DANGIT" she started running again, still to the tree house, as Marshall floated for a little nap, just out of her reach, again.

"Huh? What is that?" Marshall felt a poke on his side as he was waking up from his little nap. He looked down and realized that he was in the middle of his game with Fionna, and she was poking a large stick at him, trying to snag her hat. "Fionna, I'm not letting you win that easily." She groaned as he flew up even farther.

"No more flying, Marshall," she shouted, "If I can't have Cake, you can't fly." She angrily pointed up at him, mad that he could fly and she couldn't. "You aren't playing fairly."

He pouted his lips and flew about 50 feet from Fionna, landing in the soft, dark grass. "Fine, then. I can win on the ground!" Marshall laughed maniacally as he ran towards the Forbidden Woods, just about a mile and a half from the tree house, and a half mile from where they were now. Fionna madly dashed after him as he teased, sprinting like a wolf, "One hour left, Fionna! You will never catch me!"

"Dangit, Marshall. Why do you have to be such a jerk!" Fionna sighed as she reached the edge of the Forbidden Woods, hardly out of breath and scanning the grounds for Marshall. "I can't believe that he would do this! Why does he have to be stoop so low, just to get a stupid rise for himself! Ugh." Fionna continued into the dark woods, not noticing that Marshall had climbed a tree and was hiding almost directly above her. He sighed to himself as she silently crept through the dense trees, sauntering above the soft leaves, never making a sound.

_Does she really hate me?_ Marshall wondered, scared by the mere thought.

(Fionna's POV)

Ugh, It's really dark and gross in these woods. Why does Marshall think that I would want to do this? I don't even have my hat. Why is he such a jerk sometimes? Lately he has been acting really strangely around me. He has been stealing my stuff a lot and being really annoying. I can't believe he would steal my hat! He knows that I hate that. Why are there so many slugs and stuff everywhere? Gross, this isn't the Forbidden Woods, it's the Slug Forest. I am going to donk him up…

(3rd POV)

Marshall quietly followed Fionna, jumping through trees and trying not to make noise or rustle leaves. He had a sad look on his face after reading her thoughts and feeling ashamed afterwards for doing so. He was caught up in his own mind as he carelessly slipped and fell, right behind Fionna. She spun around and instinctively pile-drove him right on his back, pushing him deeper into the rotten, decomposing leaves.

"Marshall Lee, you surprised me! Don't sneak up on me, or I will beat you up!" Fionna growled, picking herself up and brushing off the brown leaves.

"Okay, Fionna. Take you hat and you win. What do you want?" He frailly surrendered, still beaten into the dirty ground.

"Marshall, The challenge was over a half hour ago, I was just looking for you, you jerk. Why else would I walk around in this thick layer of smelly leaves?" She asked, frowning and trying, to no avail, to clean her indigo mini-skirt and light blue t-shirt. "Oh well, I will just go home and get cleaned up. Cake is going to be worried that I stayed out until midnight." She picked up her hat and sighed, "You win," leaving Marshall in the dust.


	2. Marshall's Prize

(3rd POV)

Fionna awoke at noon after a long night of Marshall Lee teasing and marching around in the gross Forbidden Woods. It was hard to think in the morning, but she only had one thing on her mind. _Well, Marshall won. it's time to go and see what he wants from his win. One prize, coming up._ She sighed, got up, and went downstairs to eat breakfast with Cake.

"What's wrong, baby?" Cake asked while humming and cooking up some bacon and eggs.

Fionna barfed out a grumbled reply, "N-nothing," she sighed and sat down at the table, barely awake, "I just have to find Marshall Lee because he…" She was falling asleep.

"He… what, Fionna? FIONNA." Cake shouted and jolted Fionna awake.

"Oh, he beat me in a contest to get back my… hat. Yeah, hat. He won and I… owe him a p-prize…..zzzzz….zzz…" Fionna held the 'z' as she was falling asleep on the table again. Cake set some fresh breakfast on her table and she ate it while sleeping. When she finished her bacon and eggs, she went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. Half an hour later, she went back downstairs (awake this time) and told Cake that she was leaving to find Marshall.

"Bye, honey, have fun!" Cake winked and Fionna slugged her on the arm.

She wasn't even out of the door when she bumped into Marshall.

"Oh, I'm sorry Fionna. I didn't realize you were just leaving…" The Vampire King awkwardly rustled the back of his hair and avoided Fionna's gaze. "I just came to see you and-"

"What do you want?" Fionna cut him off and pushed him and herself out of the doorway, into the brisk, winter air.

"What do you mean? Oh yeah, the thing last night. Well, I came to talk to you about that." He awkwardly shuffled around and kept looking at the grass.

"Talk about it, then. Go ahead, what do you want?" Fionna's eyes bore into his face with a questioning look.

"Look, I am really sorry about last night. I know that I was being a total jerk, but I am really sorry and I don't know what else to say. About my prize, I don't know how to ask you, so-" Marshall dropped his sentence and yanked Fionna in to an awkward kiss, and she kissed him back after a moment of surprise.

"Marshall, I -" Fionna blushed as Marshall put a pale finger to her lips.

"For my prize, I want you." Marshall lost all of his uncertainties and grabbed Fionna's hand. "Come with me." He pulled her up into the air and onto his back, and they flew off to Marshall Lee's house.

(Fionna's POV)

I didn't know that Marshall liked me! I mean, this is the guy who I have gotten into so many fistfights with, the guy who basically tricked me into being his friend, the guy who is my best friend. I mean, this is Marshall Lee! The evil Vampire King! How could he want me? He seems so cool and collected: he seems so relaxed! I don't know what to say to him. I really like him, but I don't want to mess up our friendship! What if something goes wrong and we break up? What if something happens and he never wants to see me again? I just don't know what to say…

(Marshall's POV)

What if she says no? I can't lose her, I can't imagine a second without her. I am so nervous I can't even breathe. I mean, I really like Fionna! I feel so bad, she must think I am such a jerk! I really was a jerk to her, but I didn't know what to do! She makes me so nervous! I mean, this is the girl who can make every monster, demon, and villain cry and run away! I can't even imagine what she thinks of me, I am lucky she is even still my friend.

(3rd POV)

Marshall and Fionna arrived at Marshall's cave house after about ten minutes of uncomfortable flying. Marshall landed and Fionna slid off of his back onto the rocky cave floor. Marshall grabbed her hand and led her into his living room.

"Fionna, I don't know what to say to you. I am really sorry that I was such a jerk yesterday, but I don't know how to act around you. Every time I am around you, I get really nervous and… I am so sorry." Marshall drew Fionna into a tight hug, as he tried to hide the little tears slipping out from under his eyelids.

"Marshall, it's okay. I am sorry, too. I was acting like a butt last night when you were just trying to have a little fun." Fionna buried her face into Marshall's shirt. "Marshall, I accept. I want to be your girlfriend," she whispered and hugged him tighter.

Marshall laughed in relief, "I was so worried that you would say no to me!" He let go of Fionna and smiled like crazy. He started laughing like crazy.

"Marshall, are you okay?" Fionna asked, worried about the delusional vampire. He was now rolling on the ground, crying and bursting with laughter. Fionna started laughing, too, "Marshall, stop it…" Fionna began laughing so hard that she cried, and in a minute, they were both laying on the ground laughing. After several more minutes, the laughter had died down, and Fionna was laying on top of Marshall. She kissed his forehead, but he reached up, pulled her head down, and kissed her on the lips.


	3. The Crown

(3rd POV)

"Marshall, do I really have to wear the fangs? I mean, it's just a party. Do we really have to dress up? I don't think that I even look that good in red." Fionna whined, waiting for the Vampire King to come out of his room. Today was the party at Prince Gumball's castle to represent the 50th anniversary of the Candy Kingdom's rule over the North-Western section of Aaa. Fionna sat on Marshall's hard couch, squirming around and fussing with the dress that Marshall gave her for the party. She was wearing a short red dress that went down to just above her knees. It had a low sweetheart neckline and was made of ancient satin. The color was a deep, blood red(obviously) and had several layers of thin fabric making up the dress, and giving it a flowy feeling that made it flare out when she spun. "Hurry up already, we are going to be late! It's just a party! You don't have to go crazy, we can do that some other time." Fionna groaned in loud agony as Marshall was taking what felt like forever to get ready.

"I am coming, Fionna. Sorry I take so long to be beautiful!" Marshall teased from his bedroom, "I am coming right out… TADAA! You like?" Marshall walked out into the living room, dressed like true royalty. He was wearing iron-pressed black slacks, with a brand new, plaid shirt, and some black dress shoes. He was also wearing his official crown and a long, red robe with a silver lining. His silver crown was the shape of a skull with bright rubies where the eyeholes, mouth, and nose holes were. The top of the crown had several spikes in a circle around the pinnacle of the skull that came to spear like shapes. He looked fancy!

"Wow Marshall, you look great. Really great… are you sure I look okay? I mean, you look way better than I do." Fionna blushed and looked at the carpet while Marshall just stared at her, nearly speechless.

"F-F-Fionnaa…. Wow. Wow. You look… amazing." Marshall was nearly drooling at Fionna's outfit as she looked up, blushing hardly. "Fionna, I have something for you." Marshall staggered over to the lamp next to the couch and picked up the table that the lamp was resting on, and there was a small green button with a little keyhole under one of the legs. Marshall pulled out a chain with a key on it from under his shirt and put the key in the hole. He twisted it, and the whole room turned green. The furniture was nailed to the wall, so when the floor fell, Marshall and Fionna were the only things there.

Fionna gasped and clutched to Marshall as the floor dropped several hundred feet, "Marshall, what is going on? Where are you taking me? We are already late for the party, what is going on?" Fionna asked, her hair gently flowing as they glided past a mile of glass. "Oh yeah, I forgot! Your cave is in the ocean! Wow…" The glass that was in the shaft going down was open on the other side and there were thousands of glowing fish everywhere. 

"Hold on to me, we are almost there." Marshall looked straight forward with a blank look on his face. Fionna was tightly wrapped around Marshall's torso as the floor thudded to a halt. "Okay, let's go." There was a looming doorway and Marshall led Fionna through the doors to a long passage with two stunning places meant for crowns. Only one crown was there, though. The other crown was placed neatly in Marshall Lee's messy hair. "Fionna, I want you to wear the Vampire Queen's crown. Will you be my queen for tonight?" Marshall opened the glass case with his chained key and held out the crown to Fionna. It was similar to Marshall's crown. Instead, I was in the shape of a normal, silver crown with the same spikes and rubies between each spike.

Fionna nodded in awe and let Marshall place the crown on her hatless hair, which she had pinned up into a neat bun/ponytail. "Marshall, it's beautiful! I can't believe it!" Fionna exclaimed, in awe, as Marshall picked her up(royal style) and carried her up the large shaft where his floor used to go.

He smirked, "I will get that later, let's go. We are going to be late for the party." Fionna pulled him in to a deep kiss while they flew out of the cave and over the cold ocean that separated them and the rest of Aaa.

"Marshall, I want to be with you forever." Fionna sighed, almost crying from happiness.

He smiled a big smile and kissed Fionna again, their noses freezing in the wintry air, "I can arrange that."


	4. At the Party, Something is Amiss

(3rd POV)

"What do you mean, Marshall?" Fionna asked the fancy vampire, while they were flying to the Candy Kingdom. Fionna raised eyebrows in interest, but Marshall Lee pushed it away.

"Just, never mind what I said. I just want you to have a good time tonight and not worry about anything." Marshall smiled sweetly, but Fionna was a little annoyed. She grunted quietly and he chuckled.

When they had arrived at the Candy Kingdom, Prince Gumball greeted them with a surprise, noticing Fionna's new crown. "Fionna, I see that you have a new crown. Did-" It caused him strain to be polite about the dirty vampire, "-M-Marshall gave that crown to you?" It was less polite from being forced, but Fionna nodded and smiled up at her new boyfriend that had his strong arm around her. He smirked at Gumball, then pulled Fionna inside, grabbing her near her butt to gloat at the sorry Prince. Much to his surprise, Prince Gumball grabbed Fionna's arm and pulled her aside, ushering Marshall into the party, alone.

"Fionna, are you sure about this? I have been known Marshall Lee longer than you have, and he never has kept a girl for very long. He is plain out a player, Fionna. I don't want to see you get hurt, Fionna, I care about you." Gumball kept his grip hard on her wrist and he stared into her eyes for at least a minute until Fionna blushed harder than she has ever blushed, and uncomfortably slipped out of his grasp. He reached out to touch her shoulder as she hurried into the ballroom that was filled with other princes and royalty, looking for Marshall.

Eventually she found him and they danced and talked for about an hour until Prince Gumball got up on a small stage and began to give his speech.

"Everyone, I have cordially invited you here to


End file.
